fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fusion Aquaabyss
Some Help Hello there FusionAquaabyss, I saw the home page and I liked it. So I copied it over to my wiki. I also copied the FoldingTabs template but mine didn't come out the same. Please help at this link. Please help. Who knows, you may even like the wiki. Sincerely, Random Kid ( Aspiring Author and Cartoonist) 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Things Look Grim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FusionFaller (Talk) 20:57, 20 March 2009 Dexter Gudie missions Yeah, I'll add 'em. Should be on later today. Question Not sure what you meant by 'use dailogue for the new pages'. I've been using the templates that are on the help page. Anything else I should be doing while editing the missions? Skin? Hey! Hey Im not new to Fusion Fall but I want to know your Fusion Fall name! Also can you move my Bubbleheads code page to the right place? Sorry for the inconvenience! Cheese Ninja Master 05:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Editing tables You should turn off the rich text editor if you're going to be editing tables. It just breaks them. It's the first checkbox in the editing tab of your preferences. The Rogue Penguin 04:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) FusionFaller Doom Strider You should just delete the image. It can be replaced with a good one later. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 03:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you I now understand and will follow the guidelines. Thanks for you help --Uzamakiiscool 15:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Usamakiiscoll Hey man thank for the welcome.:) --Tailsman67 25:59, 8 December 2010 (UTC)Tailsman67 I will be busy. I will try to keep an eye out for them, but I am reading two 500 page books for my summer reading currently so I might not be that efficient in helping. Sorry if I brought any disappointment. FusionBenny 00:39, 8 August 2009 (UTC)FusionBenny Should I..... Should I continue to modify the "cartoons never coming to fusion fall" page or just leave it alone since "ananymous user" (dont know if it was admin not logged in) deleted it? :) Vandalism Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, I just wanted to let you know that there's been some recent vandalism here. There's a few images that will need deleting and I suggest you block that user, but I think I got most of his edits reverted. Happy Editing, and message me on my talk page if you need any help! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 04:49, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Reply Exactly what do you want me to do? I is confused Trivia Pages? Should we start adding Trivia sections to character and area pages? :Sure. You think we should do something with the Fusions? Just the images without a page is bothering me. Predicting Hi Fusion Aquaabyss i'm Aneri,the Admin of wiki chowder.I know your an Admin and all,but i got one answer that's bugging me. How do you know what cartoon network character is coming on the holiday's like chowder for Christmas and Nazz for Valentine's? :Hi Aneri. They are just ideas. The Fusion Fall Staff could've looked at my suggestions. I'm gonna change Chowder to a Shop Keeper. Oh, Sorry Sorry about the question thing. I just keep wondering...--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 04:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I used the mission templets on Pack Attack but I had to get off so it's half done. I'll finish it as soon as I can. :S--Fusion Lucario 21:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a million! Thank you so much for completing Pack Attack! --Fusion Lucario 23:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How did you... How did you do the my nano team thing mine is not coming out right with the pictures You kept on adding spaces and leaving out Image: and .png. Those are critical for the images. Edit some one messed with the main page Bigblast181 02:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey, all ranks 0-10 would also assume Wee-Goat status, my bad haha DO YOU KNOW WHERE IS THE BIG MOTHER BLOWFISH? Lol you play Wizard 101 Lol you play Wizard 101? I used to play, but quit at level 10. I'll send you some codes that I get in my email because I have 0 need for them heheheh. P.S. I play Lego Universe lol! ~ Ciao ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|'(Reply) ']]22:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) i play Wizard 101and Lego Universe too Wertercatt 14:09, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering So, why was the pic of Boomer Bango deleted? I see no resean it could've been. It's not like it was in the wrong place or something. Can I have an explanation? Forgot to sign Forgot to sign the last post about Bango with my username, sorry. Oh, and I meant "reason" Loserno09 18:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)loserno09 You Like Naruto Too I love naruto it is one of my favorite shows!!! Why did you delete Part 1 of 2? I couldn't make the whole mission a link, it was blocked by the spam filter It was incomplete. You need to go to the world missions and create the article from there.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 00:07, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, Hello From Camp Kidney! parts 1 and 2 were blocked by the spam filter when I tried to create it. You try to make the articles. Warn Templates Hi Aquaabyss, I was wondering if you wanted me to make some Warn templates for warning users if they vandalize or something like that.--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) hmmm. Nah. I'll neve use it anyway :P. Ok, well, can ya think of any templates you might need at the moment?--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at the moment. Great, now I don't have to do anything! XD--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 00:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to contact Fusion Fall? Because I want to suggest some new ideas to them. Thanks!--[[User:Agent Fordo|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Fordo|'Fordo: ']] 16:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail them at help@fusionfall.com. That's the only way I know how currently.--Wolf Wizardheart/Fusion Aquaabyss 21:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The blocks you made can be good I saw the blocked users list and items list as soon as I registered. Thanks for blocking the person who uploaded false images (Zak skate stuff and Kilckflip stuff had their pictures swapped). Can a user delete images or replace them? P.S. an unregistered contributor removed ALL content from the page: Fusionfall Wiki and replaced it with some kind of nonsense content. You'd better block him before he does it again. Oh, and I undid that content to the original content. Billy & Mandy in FusionFall Hello. I'm a administrator of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Wiki, and I have created the article of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall. I do not know if it will be well done. You can see it? If you can not, nothing happens. Thanks anyway. Oh! And in Cartoons Represented, an anonymous user put this: "You can also find the ghost duck in Endsville if you look hard." Is true? But I put this in the article of the B&M Wiki. And sorry for my bad english, I'm spanish. --''Con Carne'' right now im ok but thanks for offering Restore Hi, Aquaabyss. I restored your original User Page, but everything didn't restore. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything blanked your user and talk page, and a bit of it isn't restored. Well, it's not my fault. He kept on putting a false code on your user and talk page. I can't even say it, or type it. Thesuperawesomefanforeverything is after me typing "DICK" in every page! And now he's after my pages. I don't know when he'll stop You're welcome. I hope you're not mad at me for being unable to completely resore your User Page. DFn___ 16:33, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm back, kind of Hi! Hi Fusion Aquaabyss, Is A Rune With a View part 1 ok??? Answer back Julimeli Thank's. Codes Check the page Codes because an Unregistered Contributor left a message with bad words. I can't delete it. Thanks. Julimeli I deleted it but the contributor (unregistered) need to be blocked. DFn___ 14:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) sorry ^^" -cheeks flush- Fusionfan34 22:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC)imsoembarassedFusionfan34Fusionfan34 22:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem, glad to help. :3 Be sure to thank User:Tedjuh10 since he is the one who blocked him. ZamorakO_o (talk) 00:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, Zamorak did all the work! No problem :). Mark (talk) 11:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Items Found I saw your special items needed, i have them all, except the event items. DFn___ 00:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Woops, sorry Sorry but I accidently deleted the Picture on the Chickens from outer space page. Sorry. I don't know how to put it back. Please help. NanoMe 09:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC)NanoMe'NanoMe 09:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Gear Where did you get that gear in the ":0 meet my twin" picture? --Fusion Slayer 21:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) glitch I was editing the Fusions page (ading that fusion numbuh two has the fly thing on) and when I finished it the gallery was gone ! I don't know how to undo posts so please help me. NanoME All fixed! I think there IS an editing help on the main wikia. --Fusion Dapu-kun 23:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) A question I was in MT. Blackhead and a guy said "Do YOU want to go to the FUTURE" I did not go yet i said wait, so..... If i go am i gonna get banned..... AGAIN xD--FusionFall123 08:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So... it's a no go right? k --FusionFall123 13:15, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fusion Aquaabyss I have a question. I was at the items page when I noticed that the Coco set was nowhere to be found, but I know that ppl have it so I was wondering if you would know what lvl the pants, shoes and shirt are ? I really like them and I am getting close to where I could aford them. With warm regards, Nano'ME Coco Shirt: lvl 30 from the Stone Drakes Coco Pants: lvl 29 from the Lizard Queens Coco Shoes: lvl 28 from the Fossil Crawlers Here's the info. -DFnstorm__ 02:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Code pictures Hey Fusion Aquaabyss, just wondering if you could put pictures of the code items by the codes they belong to. I think it would make the codes page more fun for people to visit! Anyways, I have plenty of ideas. Hunt Clawzombie 16:11, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Did You Delete My Pages that I made? Well since I made Buttercup nano, Numbuh Two Nano and Eddy nano, and I was gonna do Eduardo nano but it said that you deleted it and I just want to know, WHY? leave a message in my talk page if you anwser my question From, FusionU December 04/2010 Nice wiki This wiki is really cool! I just did some uploading of the Cartoon network art...it looks really good on the page too! My favorite of them is either Mac or Ben. Hope you enjoy them! -Kotsu